Shinobi Student Naruto
by BloodyKangaroo
Summary: Naruto is sent by Jiraiya to Mohora Academy to watch over a class for there protection. After arriving Naruto discovers that he has been sent there for a second reason. He has several arranged marriage candidates created by his family before he was born.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima

A young blonde girl with a pair of pigtails in a red jacket, and pleated green skirt with a back pack in her lap sat in a public train car receiving a surprisingly wide birth. The reason for this was obvious at a glance; because the girl was glaring forward so hard the air around her actually felt a full ten degrees colder.

"Stupid ero-sennin sending me out on a stupid mission instead of training me!" The blonde, one Naruto Uzumaki exploiting an old joke technique of his, thought angrily. "I can totally do spy work!"

The train continued to speed along as the young ninja sat planning methods of vengeance against the old sage. As the train arrived at its final stop and the passengers cleared out he pulled out a pad. While the crowd of girls that had made up most of the car's occupants bolted ahead he just wrote out some notes while muttering.

"Giant wooden alpaca, Lemon pudding, dozen angry cats, 50ft of rope, and a cartographer." He said walking without paying much attention. "Well that'll do for a start."

He put the notebook away and continued his way trying to remember specifically where to go for his mission briefing. He walked along the streets at a lazy pace and looking at the rather impressive school. Even as he tried to remember his destination he found himself eyeing up his fellow stragglers. It didn't take long to realize every single one was a cute girl. The second part wasn't really a surprise he had been told the school had separate boy and girl campuses but every girl being at least a seven was a bit surprising.

"What is being cute an entry requirement." He thought. Then his eyes drifted to the skirts they were all wearing. "Well I think I figured out why the guy that runs this place knows ero-sennin."

He continued walking grumbling about conspiring old perverts though still checking out every girl he saw on the way. He finally made it to the front door and one look at the halls inside made him realize he'd never find the right room on his own. He sighed and began his hunt through the halls, enough wandering and he'd eventually either find the right room or someone to show him the way.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and it'll happen before whoever it is I'm supposed to be watching before they leave." He thought.

He took one careful look to each side to make sure there was no one else around. After he was sure the coast was clear he grinned and bolted at top speed along the main hall. After scanning the entire first floor and leaving one first year with a story of a phantom girl who vanished just before colliding, he found a stair case and no offices. As he walked through the door to head up and search the next floor. He crashed into someone and fell flat on his ass.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The blonde shouted.

An older man's voice chuckling was the reply he got.

"Blonde pigtails, shouting at someone else for running into them, late for your meeting." The man, older with greying hair, glasses, and an unlit cigarette in a suit, answered with a chuckle. "You must be Uzumaki kun. We've been expecting you."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the dismissive and to his annoyance accurate description. He scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off before slinging his pack over his shoulder.

"I'm Takamichi Takahata. I was supposed to be out there to escort you to the headmaster but something came up." Takamichi said. "So if you'll follow me."

Naruto nodded while grumbling under his breath. "Gonna have to make my revenge on the old perv more elaborate now. Maybe something with hungry ferrets, or barrel of slugs or a."

Takamichi just ignored Naruto's plotting though did think to himself. "He's definitely his mother's son. Wait what is he going to do with half a ton of walrus blubber."

The teacher did his best to ignore the blond's planning, if only for his own sanity, while walking him to the head master's office. By the time they arrived Naruto's expression had gone from annoyed to a wicked grin that would make even a certain self-proclaimed evil mage would be proud of. Takamichi once again put it out of his mind as best he could. He had met Kushina Uzumaki and was not in any rush to see if her son had her competence as well as her mentality.

Naruto just followed the older man into the room with another old man with the largest eyebrows and longest beard he'd ever seen. He had instantly identified the man as the client, and had to admit Jiraiya hadn't been exaggerating. The old man stroked his beard and chuckled to himself as Naruto entered.

"Ah Naruto kun I take it, you can drop the transformation." The old head master told him.

Naruto nodded once and in a puff of smoke went from a tall girl with long blonde hair, to a shorter spiky haired blond boy in a gakuaran.

"Another uniform?" The old man asked.

"ero-sennin said it'd be a good idea in case I got seen without my transformation up." Naruto answered ignoring a sputter from behind him.

Takamichi was starting at the back of Naruto's head. The old headmaster chuckled.

"So are you going to tell me why I'm here?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't read the briefing?" Konoemon asked him.

"Of course I did!" Naruto shouted defensively.

"He didn't even crack it." Both Konoemon and Takamichi thought.

"I'm body guarding some on in class 2 something right?" Naruto asked.

"You're not guarding someone in 2-A your guarding the whole class." Konoemon said.

"Wait what." Naruto said.

"The whole class, 29 girls and one young new teacher." Konoemon explained resisting the urge to laugh loudly at the look of despair on the boy's face. "If that sets him off I wonder how the next bit will. I really should have taped this somehow."

Naruto stood there mouth gaping. "Screw elaborate revenge I'm just going to strangle the old bastard!"

"I should probably mention that no one outside this room will be aware of your mission except Jiraiya." The old man said. "Something about teaching you to keep your head down when necessary."

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at no one on particular after hearing that. He could do that hiding in plain sight thing easy. He'd show the old pervert what was what.

"Of course I do have some good news for you should you take the job." The head master said as though Naruto had any choice in the matter.

Naruto looked curious and shrugged knowing he couldn't really refuse. Well he technically could but then what. Jiraiya wouldn't be showing up for months at least and he really didn't have anywhere else to go. He nodded to the old man with a resigned sigh.

"Excellent well then I have a few notes I'm supposed to give you from Jiraiya himself." Konoemon said handing him a letter.

Naruto took it and nodded absentmindedly sticking it in his pack.

"Also I think this might interest you." The old man said passing a small beige folder.

Naruto opened it to find a single sheet of paper with two photos paper clipped onto it. One of the photos was a slightly outdated of himself the other of a girl with long brown hair in the school uniform. He looked at the head master confused.

"My granddaughter." The old man said. "Read the document I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Naruto turned back to the paper, some kind of contract, and started reading. It took him a few minutes to decipher all the legalese but he eventually figured it out. Once he did he reread it immediately in shock.

"This is." Naruto said trailing off.

"An arranged marriage agreement." The head master said for him. "Signed and notarized by one Uzumaki Kushina."

Naruto's mind tried to process the information it had just received. First the name at the bottom. Seemed feminine and she, if it was a she, had the authority to sign contract like this. That would have to be his mother, grandmother, an aunt at least. A tangible connection to family. Something he hadn't paid attention to since he was five, and it had just fallen into his lap on a random mission.

As the shock of that cleared he realized the other part of that. The arranged marriage to some girl named Konoka Konoe. He simply stood there trying to figure it all out for a while. For their part neither the head master nor Takamichi interrupted. It took Naruto awhile to get back into a right state of mind.

"I'm sure this is a big shock and I'll be happy to answer any questions you have later but for now I think it's time you begin your mission." The headmaster said. "Takamichi will take you to the classroom."

Naruto went to return the folder.

"Keep it. It's a copy and I'm sure you'll want the picture." The old man stroked his beard as he replied.

Naruto could swear he sounded a bit amused at that second part. He shrugged as he stored the file in his back pack. Naruto raised one hand in a half ram seal and in a puff of smoke reverted to his female guise. Takamichi and Naruto left the room with only the headmaster at his desk.

The old man sat behind his desk and chuckled, stroking his beard. "Now I wish I could be there to see his face when he opens that scroll. Now that will be something."

* * *

Okay as you can probably guess from the summary Konoka isn't the only girl Naruto's engaged to. I've got one more picked myself and I have a nonengaged member of the harem. I'm asking you the readers who should be the other two. But I'm not using a poll. I want a name and the reason you think I should pick her, Better the reason better your odds. So you might want to think of something beyond she's cute because seriously that applies to basically every girl in the cast. Here are a few ground rules for who can and can't go in. Suggestions through either Private messages or reviews are accepted.

1) No Naruto girls. You can pick from the negima cast and it's not limited to 3-A but Naruto's female cast is out because seriously If Hinata, or Sakura, or Ino, or whoever was engaged to him it would have come up before now.

2) Asuna, Sayo, Eva, Chachamaru, Chao, basically anyone who would require some kind of time travel for the arrangement to work is out of the question. Above his station is more acceptable but I still want a better explanation than "He's an Uzumaki." or "His dad was Hokage." Those two things are impressive on a village level but this story has ninja, magical, and "real" worlds. Negi's dad saved an entire one of those and he still got only a little more special treatment than any other talented kid.

3) Conflict. I'd honestly take a weaker reason if there's some potential conflict to milk from the girl in question. Yeah it'd be nice if the hero's lives were perfect and happy but that doesn't make for a very interesting story. I'm not saying pick the worst choice but a little conflict keeps things interesting.

4) Not really the highest priority but I'd prefer fresh material to the same old shtick we've all seen in every other Naruto/Negima Crossover so if you're suggesting a common choice a fresh spin on the idea will help your odds.

That's all for now and sorry I promise the next chapter will be more story less author note. The next chapter will list the winners in chapter. As for why Konoemon revealed Konoka early. He just seems like he'd deliberately give her some kind of advantage, Like say a photograph to help him notice her over the competition.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima

Harem announced this chapter. Arranged within and the whole thing at the end of the chapter if you don't want spoilers don't read it but they'll all be revealed fairly quickly anyway. Also if you want to know why no one you wanted is part of the harem either you completely ignored the rules or I just didn't get any interesting reasons for her.

* * *

Naruto walked behind the grey haired man as they went to the classroom. Naruto was scanning the halls trying to memorize the path to the class room. They eventually arrived at a room marked 2-A. Takamichi knocked and the door opened to a classroom full of girls with one small, red haired boy at the front of the class. The boy turned to the door and smiled brightly.

"Takamichi what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to drop off your classes new transfer student." Takamichi replied lifting a hand to indicate Naruto.

"Yo." The blonde answered with a wave. "Name's Hitomi Uzumaki."

The class watched with varying degrees of interest. Naruto noticed one thing out of the ordinary however when a small handful of the girls reacted to his last name. Of course he had no idea why they did but it caught his attention.

"So you're the teacher." The blonde said skeptically.

Negi nodded at that. He had gotten used to that question from almost everyone. He was ten after all it was more of a surprise how blasé the new girl was being about it. She hadn't even tried to hug him yet and it had been at least fifteen seconds.

"Well I'll be going." Takamichi said. "Take care Negi kun."

Negi stuck Naruto in a seat at the back of the room. One that had been unoccupied despite the fact that the class had been full up, almost like someone was supposed to be there but wasn't. Naruto just plopped down in his chair and immediately began ignoring the lecture while eyeballing the room. He was going to have to be guarding them so he should probably start by memorizing their faces. The teacher would be easy, a ten year old with bright red hair and an accent. The only real difficulty in picking him out of a crowd would be trying to see him when he was waist high to everyone.

This eventually led him to notice that a girl with a ponytail who was constantly squinting was looking in his direction when she thought he wasn't looking. Naruto just shrugged it off as unimportant before memorizing the rest of the class as best he could. That done he spent the rest of that class and the entirety of almost everyone after, trying to balance a pencil on his nose. It wasn't until half way through the day that Naruto faced his first challenge.

Naruto stood in the corner of the classroom stiff enough to pass for a statue. The reason for this was that he hadn't asked in advance what the class schedule was, and as a result was currently in a room with twenty odd girls in varying states of undress.

"_Okay Naruto. Stay calm. Whatever you do don't lose focus. If the transformation pops you're a dead man. Punishment for revealing the existence of magic be damned, you won't last that long." _Naruto thought.

He did his best to turn his back on the rest of the class and change without turning around. He held out fairly well all things considered. He only shuddered once at the image his mind concocted of what would happen to him if this ever got out.

A shoulder tapped him on the back and he jumped into the air and hit his head on the ceiling and hit landed on his ass. He turned around and looked angrily at a girl with long blonde hair. One look at her gym uniform and he had to turn back.

"Are you okay?" She asked look worried at him.

"Err I'm fine." Naruto said waving his hands defensively. "I'm just... Uh nerves that's it. Not used to changing in front of other people is all."

She didn't look completely convinced but left him alone anyway. Naruto got changed quickly and left the room first. He wound up outside next to Negi taking a few deep breaths to calm down.

"_Shukaku wasn't that scary. I have to be more careful. I almost lost it there. What with all those girls. In their." _Naruto lost any real train of thought as he pictured what was in that room a moment ago with a perverted grin.

The rest of the day however was fairly uneventful. So Naruto made it to the end of class and waited around. He needed to get back to the headmasters office to find out a few things, like where he was supposed to stay. While relaxing he focused his attention on a girl sitting surrounded but a bunch of others while doing some kind of fortune telling with sticks. He recognized her instantly his apparent fiancé, Konoka Konoe.

"_I wonder if she knows. She didn't seem to react to the Uzumaki thing, but I couldn't exactly see the whole room when I came in." _He thought watching her. A sudden chill ran up his spine and he quickly looked around. No one seemed to be looking at him but some girl with a short pony tail on one side of her head seemed to be glaring at her desk.

He shrugged it off and went back to thinking of a list of things he had to ask the client.

Naruto eventually left after the rest of the room cleared. He marched through the halls and up to the office door. Not even bothering to knock he just shoved it open and announced his presence.

"Yo eyebrow gramps I've got stuff to ask." He said.

The head master just looked up from his desk and nonchalantly answered. "Ah Naruto kun, I was wondering when you'd come back."

Naruto walked up to him shutting the door as he entered.

"Now what did you want to ask?" Konoemon said as he went back to his paper work.

"Who's Kushina Uzumaki?" Naruto asked instantly.

"That would be your mother's name." Konoemon said.

"So wait people knew who my mother was and no one ever told me?" Naruto asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well you see the Uzumaki clan was at one point famous for their expertise in sealing. This got them wiped out by several other groups who believed them a threat. Now had you known your mother's name as a child, would you really have kept quiet about it?" Konoemon asked. "Or would you have run up and down the street shouting her name at the top of your lungs?"

Naruto wanted to argue but couldn't, especially since he was planning on doing that after he found out just now. So he just quietly grumbled. "So she set me up with your granddaughter?"

"Well she had known my son-in-law and the two had made the arrangement while they were working together." Konoemon said. "Something about a bet and a dragon."

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Wait what."

"Well if I remember the story correctly she bet him that she could take it down by herself before the other members of the group even got to it." Konoemon said. "They saw the signal and arrived just in time to find her roasting it over a camp fire. To this day no one knows where she got a large enough spit."

Naruto just stared in stunned silence for several minutes before he could collect his thoughts enough to react. "Whoa."

"That's the usual reaction yes." Konoemon said.

Naruto shook his head and filed that one away for later. He had to hear the whole story on that one.

"So what about Konoka? Does she know about this?" He asked.

"Well not exactly." Konoemon. "We were waiting to introduce you two before we told her. That reminds me the meeting is scheduled for Friday. "

Naruto glared at him with a vein popped on his forehead. "Yeah you can go ahead and cancel that."

"Oh? Why is that?" Konoemon asked.

"I'll be busy training, all weekend, every weekend, alone, probably somewhere in the woods." Naruto said.

"Ah then I'll just set one for earlier in the week." Konoemon said.

"I'll be patrolling to make sure nothing happens to the students." Naruto answered quickly.

"Takamichi will take care of it." Konoemon said.

Naruto finally got the point and just decided to find his excuses before the meetings instead of giving the old man to the chance to counter them.

"Alright well then where am I going to stay?" Naruto asked.

Konoemon opened a drawer and pulled out a key and a small hand drawn map of the inside of a building. "You'll have a dorm room in the same area as your classmates. Of course yours is a private room so that no one can see when release your transformation."

Naruto nodded, it was impossible to maintain the transformation technique without constantly pumping out chakra. Sleeping without releasing the technique would be impossible, and even if he could he'd eventually either pass out or die from chakra exhaustion.

"Okay then what exactly am I protecting the class from." Naruto asked.

"We're not sure exactly." Konoemon answered.

"Well that was helpful." Naruto said in an exaggeratedly sarcastic tone.

"It's not like every enemy just walks up to you and explains there plans to you." Konoemon said. "Some do try to hide their plans."

Naruto just shrugged. If he didn't know what he was up against he'd just have to crush any threat he found. It's not like he really had a plan going into battle most of the time anyway.

"If that's all I have a staff meeting to get to." Konoemon said.

"Yeah Yeah." Naruto said. "I'll just go find my room I guess."

Naruto left the room and headed for the court yard. He had to get to his temporary home. He walked out the main door of the building and slowly realized the yard was emptier than it should have been. He looked around attention grabbed. He heard something whistling in the wind and jumped to the side.

He just managed to evade a blow that gouged out the pavement. He looked quickly behind where he was standing and saw nothing but the walls of the school. Naruto flicked his wrist and a kunai came out of his sleeve. He pulled his hands crossed up near his face and looked back and forth for the cause. Another whistling sound alerted him to another attack. He quickly ran to the side and another part of the pavement was split like it had been hit with a giant ax. Naruto found the line and charged in the direction the

Naruto immediately charged in the direction of where the attack hit first. Naruto ran up a wall and made to the roof. The same whistling sound for a third time. Naruto formed a seal with his hands and in a puff of smoke a shadow clone appeared behind him. The copy kicked off the originals back and sent the real Naruto forward, just before the clones leg was sliced off and it popped.

Naruto rolled upon hitting the ground and saw a shadowy figure at the corner of the roof. He charged it strait on and the figure turned to him. Just before Naruto made it to the figure and heard the whistling sound once more. This time with nowhere to dodge Naruto simply hurled his kunai at his attacker and stifled a shout as he was slashed shoulder to hip diagonally across knocking him out of his transformation. The figure also let out a pained grunt as the thrown knife pierced where its leg should be.

Naruto looked up and say his opponent was a humanoid figure in grey clothing with a large hood coat, and a white mask with two black ovals where eyes would be, and a red crescent where a mouth would be. The figure glanced down at the knife in its leg. The masked assailant looked up at Naruto who had a ball of swirling yellow energy forming in his hand. A whirlwind formed around the figure blinding Naruto. When he opened his eyes again his attacker had vanished. Naruto growled and made another few shadow clones. The clones went off to find the old head master and tell him what had happened. The original fell back and sat down. He pressed his hand against the wound and felt it bleeding. It took a few moments but the bleeding stopped.

"_Damnit that's going to take at least two days to heal!"_ Naruto thought angrily rising up. He reactivated his disguise and moved for his dorm room. He needed to get something to eat and drink. _"Stupid blood loss!"_

Naruto climbed down the walls slowly and moved for the eventually got to the dorms and did his best to walk normally. He dragged himself to his new room and through the switch and found the room was so dusty that simply stepping in caused an ankle high dust cloud. Naruto shut the door behind him and popped a couple clones into existence.

"Clean up a bit and disappear if anyone knocks." Naruto said walking over to the bed. He didn't have a matrass at the moment so he dropped his back pack and, pulled an old bedroll he had for traveling that he laid out for the time being. He released his transformation and fished a first aid kit he had from training. He bandaged his wound and left fixing the severed strap on his pack for later.

That taken care of he pulled out the scroll that had been given to him that morning and started reading it over. _"Protect class 2-A from potential threat, take care of any odd jobs head master assigns, __Meet all of my fiances __. Blah blah yada yada. Wait what!" _

Naruto stopped cold and read along until he found exactly what he was looking for. The list of girls with arranged marriage deals. _"__Yuna Akashi, Ku Fei, Konoka Konoe, and Ayaka Yukihiro__. __I have four of those, and the only one I know even vaguely is Konoka.__ Wait is this even legal?!"_

Meanwhile four figures stood shadowed in a, large, circular, dark room.

"He's late." Complained one with a deep baritone voice.

"Now now calm down. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Another with a voice that sounded like it was coming out of some kind of breather.

A door opened and a fifth shadowed figure limped into the room. The door shut behind it and it approached the center.

"Well out with it." The impatient baritone said.

"Presence of the target confirmed." The knew figure stated. "Moving to phase two."

* * *

Why yes I did create an original threat to Naruto.

Also the Harem while mostly revealed is going to be stated in full here. If you want to avoid spoilers for the next few chapters don't read this.

The full Harem is as stated above Yuna, Ku, Konoka, Ayaka, as well as Makie, and Nodoka. I had a deliberately unmentioned slot that I may not have used reserved to add variety to the harem should I otherwise end up with a harem that had less than three archetypes between them. That is all. I'm taking no more requests.

And No Nodoka's being in the harem has nothing to do with a pseudo Hinata choice. If I wanted Hinata I could easily have used Hinata. The similarities are pretty much surface level anyway.


End file.
